Pokémon Generations
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Join Ash ketchum on his journey to become a pokemon master. Accompanied with Dawn. He will travel many regions to meet great friends and enemies you're about to meet a stronger, smarter, and mature Ash. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 1 **

**Born to be a legend **

**For all the Pokémon fans I'm now present to you Pokémon Generations an perfect story of Ash Ketchum and his pal pikachu are on the journey to become a pokemon master. Ash will be kind, stronger, smarter, and mature in the Generations he can be reckless he will be accompanied with Dawn in the story. Ash and Dawn will travel to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos and made friends, enemies, and rivals I will start of the origin story of Ash and Dawn as childhood friends at camp now get ready to read Pokémon Generations!**

In the far reaches of an paradise region name Kanto a place where there are humans with creatures called Pokémon they be use as pets and be your friends you can use them for battles even Contests in the reaches there was camp where children are going to learn about Pokémon in there was a ten year old girl have blue hair was shy to everyone because her hair was up for touching two electric mouse Pokémon named plusie and minum

"Dee Dee, Dee Dee, Dee Dee. " said all the children that is calling the girl Dee Dee have hurt her feelings and run off at the Forrest she keep running and running until she tripped from the tree root and fell she have hurt her ankle but can't move "help me somebody! " said the girl calling for help have tears falling in her eyes. "I don't want to go to camp in the first place MOMMY!" she screamed but suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bush and see a small yellow mouse Pokémon have pointed black tip ears pink circles on it's cheeks and a black thunder shape tail spotted her."pichu." said the Pokémon name pichu the girl was frightened but pichu came to the girl and give her a puppy kiss then they hear another voice

" Pichu. " what came out of the bush was a boy about her age has black raven hair wearing a red and yellow sleeveless shirt and wears blue shorts he spotted pichu and the girl

"Hey are you lost. " said the boy the girl nodded

" I'm Ash what's your name " said Ash

" I'm Dawn. " said Dawn

" Are you hurt. " said Ash Dawn nodded and shown Ash her ankle was bruised badly " I can help you. " said Ash as he pulls out his hand kerchief and wraps it on her ankle "that can help now can get up now. " said Ash " I can't. " Said Dawn as Ash stands up with a smile " No need to worry 't give up till it's over. " said Ash as put his hand up to Dawn as she picks up his hand then Ash pulls Dawn up to close to him Dawn then opens her eyes and look at Ash " see what did I tell ya. " said Ash then smiles. " come on we should get back to camp. " as Ash, pichu takes Dawn to the way out of the forrest and to the camp.

Seven years later

Then in the stadium were two Pokémon battling with thousands of people watching in excitement " And Nidorino begins the battle with horn attack. " said the announcer but the ghost Pokémon dodge Nidorino's attack

"Oh, but Gengar bounces right back." the Gengar stars putting Nidorino to sleep with an attack

"And there it is the hypnosis power of Gengar!" as Nidorino was asleep

"This could be the end of Nidorino." all of the sudden Nidorino was return to the pokeball of the legendary elite four member

"Wait the trainer recalls Nidorino. " then the trainer brings out another pokeball

" Which pokemon will he use now. " he then throws his pokeball at the field and summons an powerful rock snake pokemon onix

"Oh, it's onix! the mighty onix is ready to battle

"Now this pokemon's on the attack. " onix then attacks Gengar but jumps again

"Ho-ho! But Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beaufully today." But the battle was on TV at Ash's house Ash is now twelve years old he's now wearing a black shirt and a blue and white coat, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and he wears a red and white cap with stylized " L " symbol he is ready for his journey "and now that I am twelve. I can get my pokemon license. " twelve year olds can get a beginner pokemon from professor Oak, the town's pokemon expert."I will journey to gain the wisdom of pokemon training, and I hereby declare to the pokemon of the world, I will be a pokemon master." then he heard his mother called him

"Ash' are you ready. " said his mother name Delia ketchum

"I'm all ready Mom!" said Ash

" Ash you got a call from professor Oak he wants to see you."

" I'm coming mom. " said Ash as he rush out of his room but fell at the stairs going to the lower floor.

"Ouch. " said Ash

" Are you okay Ash" said Delia

" Yeah I'm okay mom. " said Ash

" You should stop being so reckless. " said Delia

" I know sorry I got you worried " said Ash smiling

"You should be on your way Ash " said Delia Ash nodded and say goodbye to his mother it's hard to say goodbye to the ones you loved he travel to professor Oak's lab then he sees a familiar face "well if it isn't Ash ketchum! " said a boy about Ash's age has spike Burnette hair his face looks like professor Oak claim to be his grandson name Gary oak. " Gary what brings you here? " said Ash " I'm on my way to my grandfather's lab let me guess you're heading here too! I'll race ya here. " said Gary as he and Ash raced inside of the lab both of them reach in.

" I made it. " said Ash

" No way I made it first. " as the two start fighting

"What's the problem here. " said professor Oak the pokemon expert

" professor Oak " said Ash

" Grandfather. " said Gary

"Ash and Gary it's good you came Al this way to start your journey. I brought you two here for one purpose to complete your dreams and mine I'm giving you two each an beginner pokemon to start on your journey we have Charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur. " Professor Oak shows Ash and Gary images of three pokemon Charmander squirtle and bulbasaur

"Ash I want you to go first. " said professor Oak

" What but what about me. " said Gary frustrated

"Be patient Gary I'm not forgetting you. " said professor Oak as Ash look at three pokeballs then he made his decision

" I'll go for charmander " said Ash as he picks up charmander's pokeball

" That's a good choice you made Ash when your father came to my lab he have pick the same charmander as you did. " said professor Oak then Ash notice an fourth pokeball with an thunder logo on it

" Professor which pokemon is in the fourth pokeball you had here. " said Ash looking at the pokeball

" inside the pokeball is a pikachu I caught at the camp site when it was a pichu. " said professor Oak when Ash heard the name pichu was the first pokemon he saw at camp with an childhood friend of his as Gary came to the pokeball and pick it up.

" Pikachu ha he will make a perfect pokemon for me. " said Gary

" I won't give you that pokemon pikachu can't be reason with other trainers. you see they see the pikachu and want to pick him as thier beginning pokemon but when pikachu came out he starts attacking other trainers. " said professor Oak as Gary brings pikachu out of his pokeball.

.

" see grandad I can reason with him. said Gary as pikachu cheeks starts sparking electricity then shocks Gary

" I told you can't reason with it. " said professor Oak as pikachu keeps releasing more electricity all over the lab everyone braced themselves except for Ash came closer to the pokemon as professor Oak sees Ash then he tried to stop him

"Ash stop you can't reason with pikachu. " said professor Oak

"I remember that pikachu professor Oak when it was a pichu I save it from an angry flock of spearows at the pokemon lab. " said Ash as he and charmander came closer to pikachu as pikachu saw Ash he recognized him as that boy that saved him from an angry flock of spearows when he was a pichu.

" Hey there pikachu did you remember me when I was at pokemon camp twelve years ago. " said Ash as pikachu stop his electricity then hops on to Ash's shoulder happily as professor Oak sees Ash and pikachu together reminds him of Yuki ketchum and his pikachu and charmander together then he came to Ash

" Ash how about you take pikachu with you as well you him and charmander will make a great team. " said professor Oak

" Thanks professor Oak " said Ash as Gary looked at his grandfather

"How come Ash gets two pokemon that makes us even match. " said Gary

" Even matched what are you talking about" said Ash

" Because I got this pokemon when I was at camp two. " said Gary as throws his pokeball and reveal to be a eevee as it landed on Gary's shoulder then he turned to professor Oak

" I made my decision of my beginner pokemon and it's squirtle. " said Gary

" A good decision Gary. " said professor Oak as he hand them two pokedex and pokeballs then he told him one thing they need to know

"Ash and Gary I want you to know that bulbasaur was already owned by a trainer already. " said professor Oak as Ash and Gary are surprised about what they heard

"Professor who came and picked bulbasaur " said Ash

" Why it was an girl about your age Ash I notice she came from the sinnoh regoin she came here with an piplup and pick bulbasaur. " said professor Oak

" Do you know which way she went. " said Ash

" She said she's going to your place Ash. " said professor Oak as Ash was ready to leave he put charmander back to his pokeball and pikachu hop on his shoulder and they wave goodbye to professor Oak and left to his house in the house of Ash there was a girl about Ash's age have blue hair wears a white -pink vest with yellow zipper, white tank top underneath, c gear on the left wrist arm, dark magneta skirt with pink stripes, stockings, and knee length sneaker boots

the girl was Ash's childhood friend Dawn with a piplup she look at Ash's house with a smile

" I can't wait to see a look on his face when he sees me piplup. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup as the two went to Ash's house.

**so how what's it everyone I will continue on the chapters **

**Review **


	2. The adventure begins

** Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 2**

**The adventure begins**

**Hey everyone by seeing seven favorites to tell everyone that I'm starting the next chapter of Pokémon Generations now get ready to read chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon**

**I wanna be the very best **

**Like no one ever was **

**To catch em is my real test **

**To train em is my coast **

**I will travel across the land **

**Searching far and wide **

**Those to understand **

**The power that's inside **

**Pokemon gonna catch em all **

**Is you and me Pokèmon **

**I know is my destiny **

**Pokemon Yeah you my best friend In the world we must defend **

**pokemon gonna catch em **

**The hearts in you **

**Our courage will go on through **

**You teach me and I'll teach you **

**Pokémon **

**Gonna catch em all Pokèmon Generations **

After receiving pikachu and charmander from professor Oak Ash is on his way home to meet an old childhood friend

"I made this is my home pikachu." said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu looking at the view of Ash's house Ash then continue walking home when he went inside he heard his mother talking to someone.

" Hey mom who are you talking to? " said Ash as he went in the living room he sees Delia talking to Dawn

" Hi Ash. " said Dawn happy to see him

"Dawn it's been a long time? " said Ash happy to see her as well then Ash heard citizens of pallet town outside of his house start cheering Ash on for his journey

"Oh Ash I thought I bring everyone here to give you good luck on your journey." said Deila

"Thanks mom " said Ash

" Say Ash which pokemon did you choose on your journey. " said Dawn as Ash brings out his pokeball

" Actually I have two pokemon with me this is pikachu. " said Ash as pikachu hop off of Ash's shoulder to meet Dawn, Deila, and the citizens of pallet town

"Ah how cute. " said Dawn as she was petting pikachu on the head pikachu hops on Dawn give her a puppy kiss she then recognized that pikachu was the pichu she met at camp when her and Ash were young Ash came to explain "he was caught from professor Oak but doesn't want to go with other trainers but when I came to reason with him he then calmed down. " said Ash.

" So what's your second pokemon Ash " said Delia

" My second pokemon is charmander. " said Ash as he throw his pokeball at the air pop open was charmander

" Char. " said charmander as everyone saw Ash's two pokemon remind them of his father Yuki ketchum when he was Ash's age

"I say Deila you son is special. " said citizen 1

"He is Yuki ' s son after all. " said citizen 2 Dawn was ready to show Ash her two pokemon too

" I want you meet my pokemon Ash come on out piplup and bulbasaur " said Dawn as she throw her pokeballs up opened up were piplup and bulbasaur

" Piplup. " said piplup

"Bulba. " said bulbasaur

" Wow so that's piplup. " said Ash as he brings out his pokedex to scan piplup

Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold.

"Wow this the first time i ever see a pokemon from the sinnoh regoin." said Ash Delia looked at Ash walking to him

" Ash I wish you and Dawn good luck on your journey now you had pikachu, charmander Ash, i'm so proud of you. you're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your pokemon training you remind me so much of your father."But I'm going to miss you so much. said Deila as she hugged Ash

"I'll miss you too mom no need to worry I'll come home till I win the pokemon league." said Ash as he and Dawn wave everyone goodbye and left pallet town to start on thier journey Ash then want to ask Dawn something "say Dawn what's your task on your journey. " said Ash as Dawn looked at him " I came to kanto to compete in the pokemon contest to be a top coordinator just like my mother. " said Dawn " you know we make a great team you and I Dawn " said Ash

" You bit Ash. " said Dawn then Ash and Dawn saw a Pidgey flying to the grasslands

"A Pidgey Ash. " said Dawn as Ash brings out his pokedex

"Pidgey is a flying pokemon. Among all the flying is the gentlest and easiest to capture , a perfect target for the beginner pokemon trainer to test his pokemon's skills." said pokedex

"This is great Dawn." said Ash as he put his pokedex away

It must be your lucky day Ash." said Dawn

" What you say we catch it pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu ready for action as he enter the grasslands to battle pidgey."

" Alright pikachu use thundershock." said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he fires thundershock at pidgey with a direct hit

" Alright now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one pokemon master. Then Ash turns his cap around then he's ready to throw his pokeball at pidgey "Pokeball go." said Ash as he throw his pokeball at pidgey and went inside the ball rattle three times then stops

" Alright we caught pidgey pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" You did it Ash and pikachu. " said Dawn thier celebration went short when Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup saw a purple rat travel by at thier location "Wow what's that pokemon. " said Dawn as she used her pokedex to scan the rat

" A forest pokemon likes cheese,nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from travelers. "

" Wow its my turn to catch rattata ready to catch it piplup. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup as he's ready to battle rattata

alright piplup use bubble. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup as he fires bubble at rattata .

" Alright pokeball go. " said Dawn as she throw her pokeball at rattata the ball rattle three times then stops

" Ash I caught rattata is that great. " said Dawn

" You did great Dawn. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they saw another bird pokemon that which has a bump on the head it turned it's head and stares at Ash and Dawn in the eye with a twink appeared and Ash remembered that spearow with a bump before

Ash I wonder what that pokemon is. " said Ash

" that's a spearow Dawn but it looks angry. " said Ash as Dawn brings out her pokedex to scan the pokemon

"Unlike pidgey spearow has a terrible attitude. it is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans. " that got Ash worried about that spearow planning to attack Dawn just the flock of them attack pikachu since it was a pichu when he was 5 years old.

(Flashback )

Ash first came to pokemon camp to learn everything about pokemon that night he heard a sound came from the forest he went out of his tent and follow the sound went deep into the forest and saw the flock of spearows attack pichu trapped in the hollow log Ash then came to his Rescue

"Hey leave that pichu alone. " said Ash as he threw a rock at the first spearow in the head caused a bump then he commands his flock to attack Ash as Pichu saw how Ash saved his life then he came to his rescue

"Pichu. " said pichu as he used his thundershock at the flock and they flew away as Pichu hop on Ash's shoulder happily to thank Ash for saving him from the flock of spearows

" you and me will be best friends forever pichu. " said Ash as he hugged pichu

(End of flashback. )

Then Ash saw the spearow was about to attack him and Dawn pikachu and piplup came aside to fight that spearow Ash then brings out his pokeball " hang in here pikachu go charmander " said Ash as charmandercame out to fight spearow Dawn did the same by bringing out her pokeball " Go bulbasaur " said Dawn as bulbasaur came out to fight spearow with pikachu, charmander and piplup spearow Fly so fast they can't be able to hit it then Ash had an idea

" Pikachu use thundershock charmander use ember. " said Ash as pikachu use thundershock and charmander used ember then it's Dawn's turn to attack "Piplup use bubble bulbasaur use tackle. " said Dawn as piplup fire bubble the three attacks hit spearow then bulbasaur charges at him.

" Ah we got him. " said Ash and Dawn then spearow got up

" Spearow! " Then a huge flock of spearows came from the tree are flying straight for Ash and Dawn

"Uh oh. " said Ash and Dawn as they're coming closer to them

" should we run Ash " said Dawn

" I agreed charmander return. " said Ash as he returned charmander to his pokeball

" Return bulbasaur. " said Dawn as she returned bulbasaur to her pokeball as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup run from the flock of spearows

" Don't worry Dawn no matter what, I'll save you! " said Ash as he and pikachu stopped to fight the flock as Dawn and piplup keep running "pikachu use thunderbolt. " said Ash as pikachu keeps firing thunderbolt at the flock as he can but they keep on coming then they start attacking Ash and pikachu by pecking and biting Ash was scratched and injured and he sees pikachu was injured badly from the spearows "pikachu " said Ash he broke through the spearows and pick up pikachu and run to catch up with Dawn and Piplup as Ash and pikachu see them notice there was a dead end the flock got them cornered.

" What are going to do Ash " said Dawn

" we have to jump Dawn " said Ash As Dawn heard Ash's plan that got her worried

" But that's suicide Ash " said Dawn

" no need to worry Dawn hold my hand when I count to three we'll jump okay. " said Ash as he hold Dawn's hand

" Okay Ash but I afraid if something will happen to you. " said Dawn

" Dawn don't give up till it's over. " said Ash when Dawn heard that same word that Ash said to her when they were young she then smiles

"Ready. " said Ash

" Yeah. " said Dawn

" Okay one two. ... " when Ash was about to say spearow swooped down try to tackle Dawn holding pikachu

" Dawn look out "as Ash pushed Dawn down as spearow strikes at Ash's face by scratching so deep in then pikachu came in time to strike the flock of spearows with thunderbolt as powerful then went all white Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup fell at the waterfall into the water Dawn and piplup rise up to the water and they couldn't find Ash and pikachu they Dawn and piplup see Ash carrying pikachu as they went down to stream seeing a magikarp passing by even a gyrados they manage to get away at the other side there was a girl about Ash and Dawn's age has a red ponytail hair, yellow sleeveless shirt , shorts and sneakers was fishing for water pokemon suddenly she got a nibble in the fishing rod

"Hey, I got a bite! Oh, wow, I really think this could be a big one!. " said the girl as she was reeling it in Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup were out of the water

"Nah, it's just two kids. Oh, and two pokemon Oh, are you two okay?" said the girl

" Yeah were okay. " said Ash

" Not you two! Look what you've two done to those poor little things. " Dawn doesn't like that girl and her attitude she's going to give her a piece of her mind

"Now say here we didn't do nothing to them! by away piplup is a water type pokemon if you to blame someone blame those spearows. " said Dawn as she stopped talking to the girl and see Ash was hurt she came to him to see his face and noticing the scars on Ash the scars are like the shape of z in each sides of his face.

"Ash you're hurt. " said Dawn

" Don't worry about my injury Dawn pikachu needs a doctor right away! " said Ash as looked at the girl

" listen do you know where we can get to the pokemon center my friend's life is in state. " said Ash as the girl see how worried Ash was to pikachu.

" Yes there was a pokemon center not far from here " said the girl

" Can you tell us which way do way go? " said Dawn

"That way. " as she pointed the way for them but a few spearows manage to get away from pikachu's thunderbolt and went after them again

" thery're coming back Ash . " said Dawn

" Run!" said Ash as him, Dawn and piplup started running and used the girl's bike Ash put pikachu in the basket then Ash hop on the bike so did Dawn she hop on the bike holding on Ash's back tight piplup hopped on the basket to keep pikachu company.

" Hey what are you two doing. " said the girl

"We're borrowing this " said Ash as him and Dawn rode the bike

"But, hey, that's my bike!"

"We'll give it back someday!"said Dawn as the rode faster as the give shown an anger look

"Oh, you! "

Ash and Dawn rode the bike faster and more faster till they heard the thunder storm rolling in but Ash is not giving up on pikachu they keep going to try to make to the pokemon center "just hang on pikachu we're almost here. " said Ash " don't worry pikachu we'll get you to the pokemon center. " said Dawn "Piplup. " said piplup rain starts pouring and the flock keeps going faster and faster then they start attacking Ash, Dawn and piplup then the bike crashed Ash and Dawn were injured and see piplup was injured too with pikachu "Ash what are we going to do " said Dawn as Ash gets back up and look at Dawn " Dawn I want you to get pikachu and piplup then run I'll hold them off. " said Ash as Dawn came to him " no Ash we'll do this together. " said Dawn as Ash saw determination in her eyes he smiled " You're right Dawn let's do this. " as Ash and Dawn stood aside to protect pikachu and piplup

"Spearows do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of pallet. I am destined to be the world's number one pokemon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all!" said Ash as the spearows are ready to charge at Ash as pikachu got up and going to save his friend "pikachu come back. " said Dawn but pikachu didn't listen he climbs up to Ash and leaped and use thunderbolt again but more stronger then all went white again the rain has stopped Dawn opened her eyes and saw Ash and pikachu her and piplup come to them to see they're okay they see thier eyes opened looking at each other "well, we beat 'em. " said Ash " Ash thank the Arceus you're okay said Dawn " Piplup. " said piplup the four then saw a golden bird pokemon flying by to the rainbow.

"What's that Ash. " said Dawn

" I don't know Dawn " said Ash

" There is no data. There are still pokemon yet to be identified

**this is just the beginning of the amazing aadventures of Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, charmander , piplup and bulbsaur Their journey is destined to be packed with non stop action millions of laughs, heart pounding perils, and endless excitement. Together they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond thier wildest imagination. And thier story unfolds,we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place the incredible world of pokemon.**

**Review **


	3. pokemon emergency

** Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 3**

**Pokemon emergency **

**Here's the next chapter as promised Ash and Dawn travel together catch pidgey and rattata with pikachu and piplup's help they ran to a flock of spearows then they beat em and need to take pikachu to the pokemon center.**

"Attention, citizens of viradian city. Attention citizens of viradian city. We have reports of possible pokemon thieves in our area. Be on the lookout for suspicious -looking strangers. " said an officer woman sending report to everyone about pokemon thieves possibly somewhere in viradian city

"Report: be on the lookout for suspicious looking- -hmm speak of the devil. " she then stops announcing when she saw Ash and Dawn carrying Pikachu and piplup running to viradian city rushing to the pokemon center just as they were stopped by the officer "hold it and just where do you two think you're going with those pokemon." as Ash and Dawn stopped to give her an answer. " We just need to get them to the ppokemon center they're in bad shape. " said Ash " that's right!"said Dawn as the officer looked at pikachu and piplup "Oh,I'm sorry. I thought you two might be stealing them. Just show me your I.d.s and you two can go. " as Ash and Dawn bring out thier pokedex to show thier to her

"Ash we should get pikachu and piplup to the pokemon center now. " said Dawn

" Right Dawn. " said Ash

" I'll get you two there in no time at all say are you two a couple? " as they heard what she said they started to blush

"No we're just childhood friends." said Ash

" Yeah what Ash said "said Dawn

"Relax I'm just kidding. " said the officer as they left to get pikachu and piplup to the pokemon center but they didn't notice that they were been followed it was the same girl they met at the river she's was carrying her destroyed bike coughing from the smoke coming from the officers motorcycle "hey, what's the big idea?" She then starts aftering that bike try to get Ash and Dawn "come back here!" But it's not just her up in the sky was a balloon flying to viradian city picked up the wanted poster with a spearow led by three figures and a meowth. "A wanted poster how flattering. they got my true beauty wrong. " said a teen girl age 14 has red hair wears a white uniform with a red R on it " oh calm down Jessie they got my picture right shows how beautiful I am. " said another girl about Jessie's age but her hair color is orange wears a R letter uniform but color was black. " Enough both of you. Remember Giovanni's plan we head to the pokemon center to steal all the trainer's pokemon. " said a boy about Jessie and cassidy's age but has blue hair wears a black uniform.

" right Butch but why he sent us instead of his Rocket prodigy. " said Cassidy as meowth jumped on Butch ' s shoulder "he did you two Giovanni said he's looking for stronger opponents not for weaklings. " said Meowth as they agreed to get the job done " he's right we'll show those bumpkins. " said Jessie

" the people of viradian city will be sorry they ever knew team rocket. " as for Ash, Dawn and the officer were still in the road getting to the pokemon center until they stopped it.

" There it is. " As they see the pokemon was gigantic when they stopped the motorcycle and went inside to the counter where the nurse "is there a problem here. " As the officer is going to speak " it's a pokemon emergency. " as Ash and Dawn bring out pikachu and piplup

" will you help them. " said Dawn

" Looks like a pikachu and piplup. We'll do what we can." The nurse went to her computer "I need a stretcher for two small electric and water pokemon, stat! " said the nurse as the chansey came with the stretcher as pikachu and piplup were in the stretcher "they'll be okay rush them to the critical care unit." The chansey rush pikachu and piplup to the critical care unit as the nurse put her gloves on "We'll begin the treatment right away. " as the nurse went in Ash and Dawn are in the waiting room till pikachu and piplup will get better as Dawn got something else in her mind as she looked at Ash.

" Ash is amazing to see him defending pikachu from the flock of spearows and he saved my life. This is it me and Ash all alone this is my chance to get to know him. " said Dawn in her thoughts as she came closer to him as Ash was thinking about pikachu " feeling okay Ash " said Dawn as look at her "I'm fine Dawn I know pikachu can make it. " said Ash " Yeah I hope piplup can make it. " said Dawn with a tear flowing down her eye as she felt Ash's hand clear her tear away " it's okay Dawn piplup can make I'm sure of it. They can make it so will we till we made it to the pokemon league and contests. " said Ash as he and Dawn notice they're holding hands together they then let go and starting to blushed. " Ah sorry Dawn I don't know what came over me. " said Ash " Oh no it's my fault I touched your hand. " said Dawn then they started to talk more when they see the ancient carvings of four pokemon made them remembering the pokemon they saw flying to the rainbow.

" Hey Ash you think we will see that pokemon again. " said Dawn

"We'll see it again Dawn soon. " said Ash as they were getting more closer than ever "this is it Ash get to know her more. " said Ash in his thoughts " This is it Dawn the moment you been waiting for. " said Dawn in her thoughts as they were getting closer until

"now I've got you two!" As Ash and Dawn saw it was that girl with her bike but wasn't sounded happy "I knew I'd find you two here." as they saw her bike was destroyed by pikachu's thunderbolt "hey, sorry about your bike me and Dawn didn't mean to destroy it. " said Ash but she didn't listen because she has a bad temper "sorry ain't going to hel- - " she couldn't finish her sentence because her ruined bike was to heavy she fell. " let me and Ash help you. " said Dawn as they were going to help her up "I don't need your help. And you two gonna pay for what you guys did to my bike. Said the girl "look me and will get you an new one. right now we're waiting for pikachu and piplup. " said Ash the felt bad that it's serious about pikachu and piplup then the emergency light went off and they see the nurse and chansey coming out pikachu and piplup they see them Ash and Dawn came to them.

" Pikachu, are you all right?" said Ash

Piplup are you okay? " said Dawn

"Your pikachu and piplup are resting . it's a good thing you two got them here so fast. The procedure went well,and they should be fine. Said the nurse it was a relief for Ash and Dawn "Thanks to the pokemon center. " said Ash "yes thank you very much." said Dawn " now your pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with them, Ash and Dawn. " said the nurse

" Thanks. " said Ash and Dawn

" You should take care of pikachu and piplup now, and we'll settle up later. " said the girl then they heard an emergency alarm go on "You're attention please. Our viridian city radar sensors have detected an aircraft. Belonging to a gang of pokemon thieves. If you have a pokemon in your possession exercise extreme caution." said the anouncment from the officer outside of the pokemon center the balloon with the ones name team rocket coming close to the center "guess we woke-up this sleepy dump. " said Cassidy " and how dare they act like we're criminals? They should welcome team rocket. " said Butch "well, we'll teach them to respect that name." said Jessie " meowth and when we snatch all thier pokemon, those scared little mice will know i'm the top cat." said Meowth " we know meowth we know. Spearow, Nidorino, ekans attack" said Jessie, Cassidy and Butch as they throw their pokeballs then revealed spearow Nidorino and an snake name ekans to attack the pokemon center got Ash, Dawn, the nurse, and thier friend cornered.

"What who are they?" said Dawn as team rocket reveal themselves

"Don't be frightened girl. " said Cassidy

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. " said Butch

" To protect the world from devastation" said Jessie

To unite our peoples within our nation said Butch

To anounce the evils truth and love"said Cassidy

To stand our reach from the stars above " said Butch

Jessie

Cassidy

Butch

Team rocket blast off in the speed of light

Surrender now or prepared to fight

Meowth that's right

"So you're the thieves that officer Jenny told us about. " said Ash

" Correct my friend and were here for the pokemon. " said Butch

" You're not getting the pokemon, pikachu and piplup? " said Ash

" Pikachu and piplup we're not interested in your electric rat and water penguin. " said Jessie

"We seek only and valuable pokemon. " said Cassidy

" You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured pokemon. " said the nurse

"Well that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little pokemon gems among all the junk. " said Jessie As Ash brings out two of his pokeball.

" if you want the pokemon you have go through me to get em. " said Ash then Dawn bring hers out too

"Count me in too Ash " said Dawn

" So you two want a fight fine by us. " said Butch

"Charmander, pidgey, bulbasaur, rattata let's go. " said Ash and Dawn charmander, pidgey, bulbasaur and rattata came out of thier pokeballs to fight spearow, Nidorino, and ekans then team rocket are ready to fight

"Ekans use poison sting. " said Jessie As ekans fires poison sting at rattata "rattata dodge and use bite. " said Dawn as rattata dodge the attack and used bite at ekans cause a critical hit then Cassidy was ready "spearow use quick attack. " said Cassidy as spearow went quick to attack rattata "charmander use scratch at spearow. " said Ash as charmander saved rattata and strikes spearow with scratch then there's Butch " Nidorino use horn attack. " said Butch as Nidorino was ready to attack

" Pidgey use quick attack, bulbasaur use razor leaf. " said Ash and Dawn as pidgey and bulbasaur used thier attacks at Nidorino then Ash and Dawn see pikachu and piplup are up and ready to fight

"pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Piplup. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup as ekans Nidorino and spearow are going to attack pikachu and piplup used thunderbolt and piplup learned bubblebeam at them making them fainted as team rocket never give up that easy "do I have to do everything myself. " that mouse and penguin is cat food. meowth! " said Meowth as Ash and looked at them.

" What you say we take them down Dawn " said Ash

" Let's do this Ash. " said Dawn

" What is this. " said Meowth

" Let's just say that Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and I are gonna stop generate a little excitement for you, meowth. " said Ash as his and Dawn's pokemon are ready to attack

" Huh. "

Oh no. "

This is bad. "

"Meowth?"

" Pikachu, charmander use thunderbolt, flamethrower. " said Ash

" Piplup and bulbasaur use bubblebeam and razor leaf. " said Dawn

As the four pokemon used thier attacks and hit team rocket with a direct hit then there's an explosion shown at pokemon center as officer Jenny shown up " too late not for the fireworks. " Team rocket manage to escape but we're humility of thier defeat on thier balloon "great, a cat losing to the mouse and a penguin with thier trainers. " said Jessie " that pikachu and piplup ain't no ordinary." Said meowth "they're certainly very rare, and a perfect prize. " said Butch " then let's capture it. " said Cassidy " perhaps we will. " said Jessie " true but that Ash ketchum will be a problem but stronger too. " said Meowth " will we use one more member that wants to fight stronger opponents. " said Butch at morning the pokemon center is wrecked "your viradian city pokemon were transported here safely. " said the nurse in the computer "Thanks Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup are heading your way to pewter city if they can make it safely through the viradian Forest " Said the nurse was her sister "don't worry those five can take pretty good care of themselves. " said officer Jenny "well, I hope you're right said nurse in viradian Forest Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are traveling heard misty screaming

"What's a matter. " said Dawn

" Look. " As the four see two caterpie

"Oh, wow, two caterpie Dawn " said Ash

"They're one of the bug pokemon. " Said Dawn

"Bugs are disgusting and I don't like them. " said misty

"Let's catch them Ash" said Dawn

"All right Dawn let's do this. " said as he and Dawn bring out thier pokeballs then " all right pokeball go "

**will Ash and Dawn capture the two caterpie what sinister plans are being concocted by team rocket will misty ever get a new bicycle?**

in the team rocket headquarters Giovanni and Butch went in the training room see a teen about Butch ' s age have purple hair wears a black uniform just like Butch " James Butch wants you to join his group they say there is stronger opponent there for you. " said Giovanni as james hear it he found it excitement " serperior koffing. " said James As serperior and koffing shown up "we're in.


	4. Ash and Dawn captures the pokemon

** Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 4**

**Ash and Dawn capture pokemon**

**There's the fourth chapter of Pokémon Generations where Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup are in viridian forest enjoy reading it **

**Deep in the dark viradian Forest, Ash and Dawn discovers two caterpie and getting ready to catch them**

"pokeball go! " said Ash and Dawn when they throw their two pokeballs at the caterpie when the balls hit the two then went inside they start rattling three times then stops

" Alright we caught caterpie " said Ash and Dawn

"Pika" said pikachu

"Piplup" said piplup then they see Misty being away from them and thier pokeballs they're holding in thier hands

"hey misty what's wrong. " said Dawn

" I'm fine Dawn just keep them away from me will you? " said Misty telling them to keep them away from her

" misty is okay our caterpies won't hurt you. " said Ash

" Bugs get me all bugged out. " said misty as she turned away from them then Ash and Dawn are thinking to bring thier pokemon out to meet the caterpies

"Say Dawn let's bring our pokemon out. " said Ash

" Yeah to meet our caterpies. " said Dawn when misty heard what they said that creep her out about the caterpies.

" All right come on out everybody. " said Ash and Dawn as they throw their pokeballs into the air then charmander, pidgey, bulbasaur and rattata came out so are the caterpies then misty was screaming and running at the same time she then was hiding at the tree seeing them with thier pokemon meeting the caterpies then Dawn came and bring misty back to the group then the caterpie we're going to misty "see our caterpies like you misty. " said Dawn " get those disgusting things away from me. " said Misty still scare of bugs

"I know why you made friends with the creepy bug while I made friends with pikachu and piplup. " said Misty holding pikachu and piplup

"I know that you afraid of bugs misty . But soon you can find trust with them someday. " said Ash they are now ready to travel but through the forest they walked and walked and walked then the sun was going down then started to get dark Ash,Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup have set up camp and the fire where they can for the night "we should get some sleep guys. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." said Ash as he was asleep but misty wasn't falling asleep at all she then wakes up Dawn to ask her. " Dawn wake up. " said misty as Dawn woke up and saw misty "hey misty what's up. " said Dawn " I was asking about you and Ash how long you two we're friends. " said misty as Dawn smiles going to tell Dawn about her and Ash were friends

"Me and Ash met when I was at camp when I was 5 years old was to shy of talking to everyone because they made of fun out of me because my hair was ruined by minum and plusie. " said Dawn

" That's just rude of them. " said misty Dawn then continue "when I can't stand of them calling me Dee Dee I decided to run away from camp into the forest when I keep running i fell and hurt my ankle. " said Dawn " that's terrible when you run away and hurt your ankle. " said misty Dawn nodded "I try to call for help then I saw Ash came out of the bush with Pichu and covered my ankle with his hand kerchief and he holds my hand and takes me back to camp. " said Dawn when misty sees her with a smile she then asked Dawn one question . " Dawn do love him. " said misty as Dawn's face was red it was proof to misty of what she said " Yes I have a crush on Ash when I was five years old. "That's great will let's get some sleep we will be traveling tomorrow. " said misty Dawn nodded as they went back to thier tents as for pikachu and piplup they see thier two friends the caterpie are watching the sky they're wondering what they're thinking of the friends decided to sleep morning have came Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup are on the road again Ash brings out his pidgey to scout for Pewter City just Dawn saw a pidgeotto flying to the grass.

" Wow a pidgeotto Ash " said Dawn

" So that's a pidgeotto huh? " said Ash as Dawn brings out her pokedex to scan pidgeotto

"Pidgeotto: An evolved form of the pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture it's prey. Unlike the more gentle pidgey pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. " said dexter

"Dawn I'll let you catch the pidgeotto. I'll help you with pidgey. " said Ash

" Thanks Ash. Piplup ready to catch pidgeotto. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup

" Pidgey we're going to help Dawn and piplup to catch pidgeotto. " said Ash

" Pidge" said pidgey as pidgey and piplup are ready to battle pidgeotto as the bird pokemon is ready to attack

" Piplup use bubblebeam. " said Dawn

" Pidgey use Arial ace. " said Ash as the piplup fire bubblebeam at pidgeotto then pidgey used Arial ace at it which is now weakened.

" Alright pokeball go. " said Dawn as she used her pokeball at pidgeotto the ball rattle three times then stops

" I got my first flying type."pokemon said Dawn so happy as Ash came to her

" You did great Dawn. " said Ash as Dawn was blushing red from Ash congratulate her as pidgey just told Ash that Pewter City is not far from here " we should get going guys pidgey knows the way to Pewter City. " said Ash as they we're going to travel till they heard the voice.

" So we meet again. " said Jessie that Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup knew that voice everywhere

"I know that voice everywhere Ash " said Dawn Ash nodded

"To protect the world from devastation " said Jessie

" To unite our peoples within our nation. " said Butch

" To anounce the evils truth and love. " said Cassidy

" To stand our reach from the stars above

Jessie

Cassidy

Butch

Team rocket blast off in the speed of light

Surrender now or prepared to fight

Meowth that's right

" Man you guys are starting to bug us. " said misty then Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup heard an other voice with team rocket at the top of the tree "so that's Ash ketchum you three told me about. I sense the strongest fighting spirit in him ain't that right serperior and koffing. " said the figure jumped out of the tree reveal to be thier fourth member James.

" Then who are you? " said Ash James then smirked

" I'm James I'm an team rocket agent, spy, assassin, and a prodigy of the team I travel every place in kanto finding trainers that are stronger but all I've been finding is weaklings since I heard about Jessie, Cassidy and Butch's failure from you Ash ketchum I found you an perfect stronger opponent once I defeat you then give your pikachu and your friend's piplup to my mentor I'll be the most powerful team rocket in the world. " said James as Ash brings out his pokeball

" if you wanna fight. you got one James " said Ash as Dawn brings out her pokeball

" I'm with you too Ash " said Dawn as James saw Ash and Dawn going to fight

" Now that's interesting two young trainers going to fight me this makes to exciting. " said James As he looked at Jessie

" Jessie I want you to join me in the battle to face own pretty face here. " said James

" on it James I've wanted to battle you when we met. " said Jessie To Dawn then Cassidy and Butch want to join in

"Let us join in too James " said Cassidy

" yes we want revenge. " said Butch

" Very well then. " said James

" Go pikachu, charmander, pidgey and caterpie." said Ash as pikachu was on the field with charmander, pidgey and caterpie

" Go piplup, bulbasaur, rattata and caterpie " said Dawn as piplup was on the field with bulbasaur, rattata and caterpie

" Ha those we're thier pokemon you four were defeated ha ha ha how pathetic. " said James as Cassidy and Butch weren't pleased about James calling them pathetic "now let me show you what real team rocket is. Serperior leaf tornado, koffing flamethrower. " said James as serperior spins faster then leaves shown up the leaf tornado then strikes pidgey and rattata with one hit

"Pidgey. " said Ash

" Rattata. " said Dawn then Ash and Dawn have return pidgey and rattata back to thier pokeballs rattata was safe but koffing fires flamethrower at pidgey

" Pidgey. " said Ash as pidgey was standing up they saw pidgey glowing

"Is pidgey. " said misty

"Evolving " said Ash and Dawn as they pidgey grew huge when the cleared they saw pidgeotto

"pidgey evolved into pidgeotto. " said Ash as pidgeotto joined pikachu, charmander and caterpie as Dawn brings out her pokeball

" Go pidgeotto. " said Dawn as her pidgeotto is ready to fight with other pokemon

"You all making this so easy serperior use leaf tornado, koffing flamethrower once more. " said James

" Ekans attack " said Jessie

" Nidorino strike them. " said Butch

" Spearow you too. " said Cassidy as thier pokemon going to attack them

"Meowth let have some action. " said Meowth

" Caterpie string shot. " said Ash and Dawn as thier caterpie fires string at ekans, spearow Nidorino, and meowth got them cacooned with Jessie, Cassidy and Butch as they focus on James's serperior and koffing

"Charmander use flamethrower on serperior. " said Ash

" pidgeotto use Arial ace at koffing. " said Dawn as charmander fires flamethrower at serperior cause super effective pidgeotto have use Arial ace at koffing made both of them out

"Okay pikachu thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Piplup bubblebeam. " said Dawn as pikachu and piplup use thier attacks at team rocket which they send Jessie, Cassidy and Butch and meowth flying "Looks like team rocket is blasting off again. " said team rocket went far away then a twink appeared Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup were celebrating till they see James

" You win this time Ash but we'll meet again. " said James grabs the smoke ball throws it at the ground then smoke appeared when the smoke clear he's gone. as misty saw Ash and Dawn return thier pokemon to thier pokeballs they then coming to put thier caterpie in thier pokeballs til they saw use string shot on themselves

"What's wrong with our caterpies. " said Dawn

"They're evolving. " said misty As they see thier caterpies evolved into a cacooned pokemon named metapod as Ash and Dawn bring out thier pokedex to scan them "metapod, caterpie's next stage. It have encased it's body in a hard shell, this specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered pokemon of this variety. " said dexter

" Wow that means it could keep on changing Ash " said Dawn

" That's interesting and go on to the next stage as well. " said Ash as misty watch Ash and Dawn seeing thier metapod as she them bringing them to her she shrieked

"Misty it's okay you we're starting to be friends with them. " said Dawn as misty didn't forget she about to touch them till they heard a noise from the bush were two nidorans

"Ash look nidoran. " said Dawn

" Yeah you're right. " said Ash as then nidoran looked at them

**will Ash and Dawn catch the nidoran and made it to Pewter City. **

**Review **


	5. The challenge of the samurai

** Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 5**

**Challenge of the samurai **

**There's chapter 5 in the chapter there will be a unova pokemon with the samurai and Ash and Dawn will catch two more pokemon enjoy! **

**As Ash and Dawn's adventures began, Ash chose pikachu and piplup. Dawn chose piplup and bulbasaur. They travel everywhere where Ash catch pidgey and Dawn catch rattata A flock of spearows nearly finished them off, and Ash and Dawn have managed to defeat em pikachu and piplup regained thier health at the pokemon center in viridian city which soon found itself under attack by Jessie, Cassidy and Butch with meowth who attack the center hoping to steal some rare as they're sinister plans are were thwarted by Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup who next journey into the viradian Forest Ash and Dawn have catch two caterpie and Dawn have caught pidgeotto then encounter team rocket again with the fourth member James. Ash's pidgey evolved into pidgeotto and even more surprises were to come Ash and Dawn's caterpies evolved into metapod.**

In viradian Forest Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup encounter two nidoran as Ash and Dawn are ready to catch them

" Ready to catch them Dawn " said Ash as he brings out his pokeball

" I'm ready as you are. " said Dawn as she also brings out here pokeball when they're ready to throw them till they heard misty screaming again

" What's wrong now? " said Ash

" Yeah did you see another caterpie again? " said Dawn

" No Dawn this one's new and I hate bugs, and I saw it right over there. " said misty as she pointed at the weedle crawling by to them

"A weedle Ash. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

Pika " said pikachu

" Wow. " said Ash as he and Dawn bring out thier pokedex to scan weedle

"Weedle : the stinger on this pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get a point right where it hurts. " said Dexter

" A stinger, huh we should be careful from it. " said Ash

" Right hey Ash, you should catch a weedle after all I caught five pokemon. " said Dawn Ash nodded

" Why are you going to catch another bug again you know I hate bugs. " said misty as weedle came closer to her she then run off as Ash was thinking to bring out pidgeotto till him and saw the two nidoran again when the weedle fled to the forest

"it seems the nidoran want to challenge us. " said Ash

" Let's catch them Ash " said Dawn as Ash and Dawn called charmander and bulbasaur to the field to fight the nidoran

"Charmander use flamethrower. " said Ash

" Bulbasaur use razor leaf. " said Dawn

" Char. " said charmander as he fires flamethrower at male nidoran

"Bulba. " said Bulbasaur as he fires razor leaf at the female nidoran as for misty got herself lost in the forest "this whole forrest is crawling with slimy, disgusting Pokémon. I wish they'd all just bug off. " said misty then she didn't notice an figure is at the tree bringing out what appeared to be a samurai katana when misty look behind was a samurai going to strike misty "hiyah! " misty then closed her eyes but the katana didn't strike her misty then open her eyes. " Greetings, oh, shrieking maiden. Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from pallet? " said the samurai misty shakes her head "No, that's not me. " said misty

" Alas. My search continues I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest unless you're goal is to attract the horde of beedrills. " said the samurai as he leaves searching for the trainer from pallet as misty knees were down to the ground " what a weird kid. I wonder why he'd be looking for a Pokémon trainer from- - ." said misty when realized the samurai is going for Ash "Ah, that's Ash! " as for Ash and Dawn the battle is still going on when the nidoran are back the male is using poison sting and the female is using the same attack too " charmander bulbasaur watch out for poison sting. " said Ash and Dawn as charmander and bulbasaur dodge the attack as charmander fires flamethrower at the male nidoran and bulbasaur used razor leaf at the female nidoran then the two nidoran were injured.

" All right pokeball go " said Ash and Dawn they throw their pokeballs at the nidoran then the pokeballs rattle three times then stops

" We got our nidoran " said Ash and Dawn

"Pika. " said pikachu

" piplup. " said piplup they notice misty was still in the forest

" Ash we should find misty. " said Dawn

" You're right Dawn let's go pikachu and piplup. " said Ash

Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said piplup as they went to find misty till they ran into the samurai

"Excuse me. I adressing the Pokémon trainer who comes from pallet town? " said samurai

"Am Ash ketchum I'm from pallet town. " said Ash as he and Dawn saw a twink in his eyes

" I found you at last. " As Ash saw he brings out the samurai katana then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup saw misty behind the samurai running to them

" Ash! " said misty as the samurai was going to strike Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup just as Ash moved back

"Hey you almost hit Ash" said Dawn

" Relax maiden I'm not going to hurt him. " said samurai

" Who are you? " said Ash

Pika " said pikachu

" I am samurai. I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invisible in combat. I have been searching the forest for you." said samurai

" What do you want from Ash, " said Dawn

" A pokemon match. let us see who triumphs. " said samurai bring out his pokeball to challenge Ash

" I accept your challenge. " said Ash

" Now that's a trainer I want to face. " said samurai as they set up thier match to see which one of them will triumph victory since charmander still out of his pokeball

" Charmander you deserve a rest return. " said Ash as returned charmander to his pokeball he then picked pidgeotto

"Pidgeotto I choose you. " said Ash

" Pidgeo. " said pidgeotto

" An pidgeotto huh well he won't do you any good. " said samurai as hhe's ready to summon his pokemon

"Pinsir go. " as samurai throws his pokeball then summons pinsir

"Pin. " said pinsir

"He's got a pinsir. " said Ash he than scans pinsir with his pokedex

" Pinsir :this fearsome Pokémon uses it's powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents. " said Dexter

" That pinsir looks really tough. " said misty

" No need to misty Ash can beat it. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" Pinsir, tackle pidgeotto! " said samurai as pinsir is ready to tackle pidgeotto

" Dodge it and use aireal ace. " said Ash as pidgeotto dodge pinsir's tackle then strikes it with aireal ace

"Pinsir return. " as samurai returns pinsir to the pokeball

" Clever, quite clever. " samurai said to Ash

" Pokeball go. " said samurai what came out of the pokeball was a steel ant named Durant

"Is that a Durant. " said Ash as Dawn brings out her pokedex to scan Durant

"Durant : no information available. " said Dexter

" Then I'll just have to continue with pidgeotto. " said Ash as he prepared to attack

" Pidgeotto gust attack. " said Ash as pidgeotto starts flapping his wing to start a tornado

" Durant use shock wave. " said samurai as Durant used shock was and strikes pidgeotto with a critical hit then pidgeotto fainted

"Return pidgeotto. " said Ash

" He's strong then I'll fight fire with fire. " said Ash

" Charmander I choose you. " said Ash as charmander came out of the pokeball

" He won't do you any good Durant use sonic boom. " said samurai as Durant used sonic boom at charmander

" Charmander dodge and use flamethrower. " said Ash

" Char. " said charmander as he dodge sonic boom then use flamethrower at Durant as the steel bug Pokémon fainted

"Return Durant. Now I'll use this pokemon for last go pokeball. " as samurai throws his pokeball at the air then revealed metapod

"Metapod huh. charmander use scratch now. " said Ash as charmander used scratch at metapod

"Metapod, use harden. " said samurai as metapod shines so he's harden charmander only injured him enough as Ash saw metapod still standing it's been a hour since samurai's metapod still doing nothing "more power, metapod. " said samurai while Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup were sunbathing waiting for the battle to be done for Ash and charmander are still waiting for what other attacks metapod learned besides is at the other distance at viradian Forest was Jessie, Cassidy,Butch and meowth were in the some kind of carboard box look like a car.

"I'm tired. " said Butch

" Butch stop whining. " said Cassidy

" But,Jessie, Cassidy, what's the point of dragging this tank around? " said Butch

" To protect us from been stun by one? It hurts. " said Jessie

"Hey, down there, quit chattering. Get a move on." said meowth

"What are you doing up there?" frustrated Jessie with Cassidy and Butch

"Why don't you come help us?" said Cassidy

" Wish I could, but I'm riding lookout. " said Meowth

" Well,look out for this." said Butch as him, Jessie and Cassidy pushed meowth out the tank

"Hey, wait a second. Come back meowth. " said Meowth as he chased after team rocket as for Ash and samurai still battling with charmander and metapod " a little more. " said samurai in his thoughts as it was still the same attack he used before "we could be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives. said misty " that boy can be so stubborn. " said Dawn about the samurai as Ash see this has gone to far of waiting "return charmander " said Ash as charmander return to his pokeball.

" Are you sure that's all of attacks metapod learned. " said Ash as samurai crash to the ground

" no he only learned harden. " said samurai

" You are more hard headed than your metapod. " misty yelling samurai just then they heard buzzing noise just coming from the forest

"What's that noise? " said Dawn

" A beedrill swarm approaches. " said samurai

" Our match must end. " said Ash

"Metapod, return! " said samurai as the swarm of beedrill are going to them

"The beedrill swarm. " said Ash as he brings out his pokedex

" Beedrill : this Pokémon is an evolved form of weedle, following it's kakuna stage. It's sting is highly poisonous. " said Dexter

" The weedle that got away from us when we saw the nidoran has informed the rest of its kind. "saidDawn

" We should return our metapods Dawn! " said Ash

" Right " said Dawn but they're too late when two beedrills came and took thier metapods. They tried to return them but the two beedrills are too fast for them to reach for thier metapods.

"They got away Ash. " said Dawn as the beedrill is going for Dawn

"Pikachu thundershock. " said Ash

" Pika chuu. " said pikachu as he fires thundershock at beedrill to save Dawn

" Aryou okay Dawn. " said Ash hugging her

" Yeah thanks for saving me " said Dawn blushing

As they see the swarm coming they made the run for it they continue to run "they're gaining on us. " said misty as they keep running then they hid in the bush where the beedrill went passed them. They sighed to relieve till they see the with kakuna "A whole hive of kakunas. " said samurai as Dawn brings out her pokedex "kakuna: a transitional stage between weedle and beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly beedrills and hatch. " said Dexteras Ash and Dawn saw thier metapods with the kakunas.

" Hey there's our metapods. " Whispered Ash but the one kakuna saw them Ash, Dawn, misty, samurai, pikachu and piplup saw the kakunas began to hatch then what came out are beedrills "the beedrills they evolved. " said Dawn as they are running again from the beedrills just as they're running they saw the cabin. "My cabin! I think we can make it! " said samurai as they went inside and closed the door just in time till the beedrills hit the door.

"Whew, that was a close one is everyone OK. " said Ash

" I'm okay Ash " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" I'm good. " said misty

" This is my fault Dawn " said Ash

" Why is your fault Ash you didn't do anything wrong. " said Dawn

" If we shouldn't let the weedle escape we could've save our metapods. " said Ash as Dawn came to him

"I believe it's my fault too Ash " said Dawn

" Ash, Dawn don't blame yourselves it was that weedle ' s fault. " said misty as samurai look at Ash

" You know everyone have known an trainer that blamed himself that time till he fixed his mistake by rescuing his charmander that time long ago ." said samurai

" Are you talking about Yuki ketchum. " said Ash

" Yes Ash there was spectacular match, my father face was a trainer that had a pikachu and charmander on his journey he's more challenging than the last. But when I faced you Ash ketchum you really knew how to raise Pokémon. even though I was defeated all two times as I was defeated by you, I was redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day for finally I was going to beat the next Pokèmon trainer in pallet. and you are just like your father Ash. " said samurai as misty that the legendary Yuki ketchum is Ash's father.

" Wait Ash that means Yuki ketchum is your father. " shocked misty

" Yes my father is the legendary Pokémon trainer that traveled six regions they said he had a legendary Pokémon that came from the unova region he used him to battle the pokemon league and won each region till I was born my father left on the journey I haven't seen him since I was five years old. " said Ash night have came Misty, samurai, pikachu and piplup were asleep except for Ash and Dawn

" Ash we're going to get our metapods back. " said Dawn

" Yes Dawn we should go now. " Whispered Ash as they sneaked out the Door and went out to save thier metapods they arrived by morning to the tree where thier metapods are the beedrills are asleep Ash and Dawn don't want to make a noise they sneak in quietly till they were ambushed by meowth

"Meowth! do you know meowth's favorite game is. " said Meowth as Ash and Dawn looked at him in the serious look

" We have no time for you. " said Dawn

" Guess who. " said Butch Ash and Dawn looked at the top of the rock and saw team rocket

" Prepare for trouble. " said Jessie

"Make it double. " said Butch

" To protect the world from devastation " said Jessie

" To unite our peoples within our nation. " said Butch

" To anounce the evils truth and love. " said Cassidy

" To stand our reach from the stars above " said Butch

Jessie

Cassidy

Butch

Team rocket blast off in the speed of light

Surrender now or prepared to fight

Meowth that's right

Explosions boom

The explosion have woke up the beedrills they are swarming straight for Ash, Dawn and team rocket very angry " you two, why don't you give us your pikachu and piplup? There's no need to resist us, so hand over the Pokémon. " said Jessie

" We don't have pikachu and piplup with us, and even if we did, we'd never let you take them. "said Ash as him and Dawn run to the tree to save thier metapods

"Come back here. " said team rocket chasing Ash and Dawn

"If we make it past the beedrills Dawn. " said Ash

" Then they'll dive-bomb team rocket. " said Dawn

As Ash and Dawn are running towards the beedrills with team rocket chasing them the beedrills are charging towards Ash and Dawn they then make a dive through the swarm the beedrills then target team rocket "the tank will surely come in handy now. " said Cassidy " it was worth the struggle dragging it here. " said Butch as he brings the tank being eaten by the weedle

"What? " said Jessie

" Meowth! They're eating the tank! " said Meowth

"Well, we made it from paper to reduce the wieight. " said Butch

" Who knew. " said Cassidy

" Numskulls! " said Meowth

The swarm chased team rocket away while Ash and Dawn made to metapods " there you guys are. metapods we're sorry we abandoned you two it was our fault, if we we're better trainers, from now on we'll never run away and leave our friends behind again. " said Ash as they saw beedrill going to strike them when misty , samurai, pikachu and piplup shown up

" Ash, Dawn. "

"Watch out for the twineedle attack! "

" Pikachu. "

"Piplup. "

As the beedrill is coming closer then metapods have saved thier trainers by strike it with tackle then got injured

"metapods " said Ash and Dawn

Are you two hurt? . " said Ash then the light appeared from there metapods then what appeared were two butterfrees flying to the air

" They evolved into butterfrees. " said Dawn as she brings out her pokedex

"Oh they're so beautiful. " said misty

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Butterfree: one week after caterpie evolves into metapod, it again evolves into butterfree. " said Dexter as butterfrees fly towards Ash and Dawn then the other swarm approaches

"here come the other beedrills. " said misty as Ash and Dawn saw the two beedrill that took thier butterfrees when they were metapods

" It's that yellow one and the green one. " said Dawn

" We can beat em Dawn " said Ash

" Right " said Dawn

" Butterfree, knock them out with your sleep powder! " said Ash and Dawn as thier butterfree used sleep powder at the swarm then they all went to sleep with team rocket

"alright they did. " said misty

" Hold on there still two left. " said samurai as they see the normal beedrill and the green beedrill

"Pikachu thundershock. " said Ash

" Piplup bubblebeam. " said Dawn

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu

" Pip lupp. " said piplup as thier attacks strike the beedrills and landed on the field

pokeball go! " said Ash and Dawn as they throw their pokeballs Dawn's hit the normal and Ash's hit the green the pokeballs rattle three times then stops

" Alright we caught the beedrills. " said Ash and Dawn

" you two did it. " said misty

" My Ash you just caught a shiny beedrill. "said ssamurai

"Shiny. " said Ash

" The rarest pokemon have ever seen. " said samurai as Ash saw something in the ground as he picks it up it was a stone

"What's that Ash. " said Dawn

" I don't know Dawn, do you what it is samurai " said Ash

" I've never seen this stone before you can keep it Ash you deserve it. " said samurai

As they left the beedrills samurai shown them the trail to go to Pewter City "this trail will lead you to Pewter City. " said samurai

" That's great but before we leave you samurai, we want to say thank you for helping. " Said Ash

" You're just like your father after all Ash and one day we meet again. " said samurai

" I'm sure we will be having a spectacular match. " said Ash

" Until then samurai see you! " said Dawn as they waved goodbye and went traveling

"Farewell. " said samurai

**with team rocket tthwarted for now, Ash, Dawn and thier friends leave viradian Forest and set thier sights to Pewter City and what is this unknown stone Ash got.**

**Ash's pokemon**

**Pikachu's moves are thundershock quick attack, thunderbolt **

**Charmander's moves are scratch, leer, ember, flamethrower **

**Pidgeotto's moves are gust, quick aattack, Arial ace, and sand attack **

**Butterfree's moves are sleep powder, poison powder, bug bite, and hyper beam **

**Nidoran's moves are poison sting, double kick, bite, and leer**

**Shiny beedrill's moves are twineedle, poison sting, double team, and pin missile **

**Dawn's pokemon **

**Piplup's moves are bubblebeam, peck, pound, and water gun**

**Bulbasaur ' s moves are razor leaf, tackle, vine whip, and energy ball**

**Rattata ' s moves are scratch, bite, leer,and tackle **

**Pidgeotto's moves are the same as Ash's **

**Nidoran's moves are the same as Ash's **

**Butterfree's moves are the same as Ash's **

**Beedrill's moves are the same as Ash's **

**Review **


	6. Pewter City showdown

** Pokémon Generations **

**Chapter 6**

**Showdown in Pewter City **

**There's the sixth chapter of Pokémon Generations where we left off Ash , Dawn and thier friends at viradian Forest where Ash and Dawn catch nidorans, and beedrills where Ash found an unknown stone they are now on the road to Pewter City enjoy**

in the trail we're team digging an hole for Ash, Dawn, misty, pikachu and piplup

"to protect from devastation " said Jessie

"To unite our peoples within our nation. " said Butch

"To anounce the evils truth and love. To stand our reach from the stars above. "said team rocket

"Jessie "

"Cassidy "

"Butch"

"Meowth! I don't get why you three are always talking and I'm stuck doing all the work!" said Meowth interrupted the motto

"We haven't got much time." said Jessie

" Jessie's right if they're heading for Pewter City, they'll have to pass this way!" said Cassidy

" "And they'll fall right into our trap. " said Butch

"Come on! Dig it Deep, then we'll cover it up so well they'll never guess it's a trap!" said meowth as they covered it with twigs, leaves, and dirt

"Ha! Perfect!" said Meowth

" Ah! I can't tell where the trap is. " said Cassidy freaking out

"Was this it. " said Jessie

" Is it here. " said Butch

" Where is it. " said Cassidy

" It's over there. " said meowth when they we're thinking where the trap is till they heard a rumble "Hmm? " then it went louder because they're standing into thier trap "huh? " as they fell in to the hole and end up covering in dirt Ash and Dawn continuing on thier quest to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, top coordinator, they finally finds thier way out of the viradian Forest. No doubt of some surprising challenges lie ahead for Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty!"

"Yay, Pewter City! " said misty

"We made it at last. " said Dawn

"I thought we'd were gonna be in the viradian Forest. " said Ash

" that's true Ash." said Dawn

" Chu. " Said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone." said an trainer that came by to Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty

"Hi there who are you? " said Ash

" My name is not important what brings you here in Pewter City. " said the trainer

"We're traveling to Pewter City to enter the gym battle and the contest but our Pokémon are worn out and need to find the Pokémon center. " said Ash as the trainer see pikachu and piplup were exhausted

"Why don't you follow me? I'll show you to the Pokémon center. " said the trainer leading them to the Pokémon center

"Looks can be deceiving. He's a nice guy. "said Dawn they made to the pokemon center Ash send pikachu, charmander, pidgeotto, butterfree and nidoran Dawn send piplup, bulbasaur , pidgeotto, butterfree and nidoran to the nurse

" please revitalized our Pokémon. " said Ash

" Sure right away Ash and Dawn " said nurse joy

"You must be nurse joy's sister you look exactly alike. " said Dawn

"That's true I've heard nice things about you two very nice. " said joy

"Thank you. " said Ash and Dawn

" I heard you two are competing in the Pokémon league and the grand festival Ash and Dawn " said nurse joy

" Yes we need to collect eight badges and five ribbons to compete. " said Ash As two trainers came to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty

" Don't tell us you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. " said the female trainer

"Of course Ash will as soon as pikachu and his other Pokémon get better, he has no problem. " said Dawn

" Maybe you know where's brock's gym is. " said Ash

" We'll show you first we eat" said the male trainer as they take them to the cafeteria

"Ash are you sure you can win? Gym leaders are different from your everyday Pokémon trainers. They're much, much tougher . I'll tell you what, Ash, I'll help you out. " said misty

" Why not. " said Ash

" Great all you need is a water type pokemon. " said misty

"I can help Ash get the water pokemon." said Dawn just then they went back to get thier pokemon

"Well,Ash and Dawn, no more waiting. Pikachu, piplup and your other Pokémon are all back to normal." said nurse joy

" That's great. " said Dawn

" Chu!" said pikachu

" Pip! " said piplup

As Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty were out of the pokemon center to the lake where they can the water pokemon as Ash and Dawn notice that they don't have fishing rods then misty brings out three fishing rods red, blue, and pink she give Ash the red and give Dawn the pink

"Wow misty thanks where did you got those rods. " said Dawn

" I got them from my uncle he's a fisherman along with my two other uncles the fisherman bros. " said misty

" That's great thanks. " said Ash as they cast thier rods to the lake waiting to see if they can caught any water pokemon as night came they caught nothing as misty told them she's heading to the pokemon center it was Ash and Dawn now still casting for water pokemon till Ash felt a nibbling on the rod.

" Whoa I got a bite! " said Ash

" Reel it in Ash. " said Dawn

As Ash reeling the pokemon out of the water what revealed was a shellder and is ready to attack

" A wild shellder!" said Dawn

" Go pikachu." said Ash as pikachu is ready to battle shellder as that wild Pokémon fires ice beam at pikachu but he missed

"now use thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he fires thunderbolt at shellder then it's a critical hit

"Pokeball go. " said Ash as he threw his pokeball at shellder as the ball rattle three times then stops

" Alright I got shellder. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash you did awesome. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup

" Now we're ready to fight brock tomorrow. " said Ash

As morning came the trainers lead Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty to the pewter city gym

" So this is the pewter city gym? " said Ash

" We should go in Ash. " said Dawn

As they went in the gym that's when they meet Brock was reveal to be the trainer they met when they got to Pewter City

" Hello again. " said Brock

" it's you. so you're Brock this whole time. " said Ash

" That's right I've been waiting for you where you can continue your first step to the Pokémon league. since you didn't have badges we will start off two against two pokemon. " said Brock as he brings out two pokeballs As they are standing in the stadium Dawn, piplup and misty with the two trainers watching the battle.

" he won't stand a chance against Brock. " said the female trainer

" Now say here I knew Ash he will win." said Dawn

" Let the match begin. " said Brock

"Alright I choose you shellder. " said Ash as he throw his pokeball and reveal to be shellder

"When did Ash catch a pidgey." said misty

" He catch it when we were on our way to the gym. " said Dawn

"Geodude go. " said Brock as he calls out geodude

"Geodude"

"Shellder use water gun. " said Ash

" Shellder. " said shellder as he fires water at geodude in the super effective

" Ash beaten geodude. " said Dawn but they saw geodude still going

" What but how geodude should be out. " said Ash

" Geodude has a ability known as sturdy. Now geodude use seismic toss" said Brock

" Geodude " Geodude picks shellder up to the air and toss him to the ground shellder was out.

" Shellder return. " said Ash as he returned shellder to the pokeball

" Are you giving up Ash? " Brock

" I'm giving up. I'm just warming up. Pikachu, I choose you! " said Ash

"Chu. " said pikachu

" Pikachu huh. " said Brock

" Pikachu, use thundershock. " said Ash

"Pikachu! " said pikachu as he used thundershock at geodude

" Geo... " said geodude

" Pikachu, nice going." said Dawn

" Return, geodude. " said Brock

"You and your Pokémon been trained better. But pikachu's no match for onix! " said Brock as he calls out onix

" Growls. "

" onix I heard he's one of brock's strongest Pokémon . " said Ash

" You think pikachu can win against onix " said Dawn

" Like I he can't win. " said the female trainer

" But I'm not giving up pikachu use thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he used thunderbolt at onix hurting it "hang in there, pikachu! It's working! " said Ash

"Onix bind it! "

As onix got pikachu hold so tight as Ash sees his electric buddy going to get crushed in fear he was going to call off the match till he notice that pikachu was free from onix because he was paralyze

" He's paralyze but how?" said Ash

" Ash it was pikachu's ability static body that made onix paralyze " said Dawn

"No way no paralyze never affects onix" said the female trainer as Ash sees it's his opportunity to win

"Alright pikachu thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he fires thunderbolt and give onix a critical hit as the thunderbolt ends they see onix collapsed on the field.

" No way he won! " said the female trainer

" Ash won. " said Dawn happy

"Wow he is Yuki ' s son after all . It's in his blood. " said misty As Brock came to Ash

" You have defeated me Ash. you have been proven to be the best trainer. and accept the boulder badge . " said Brock he's going to give Ash the badge till an explosion came then they saw an mechanical claw came and grab onix as they see Jessie, Cassidy, Butch and meowth were standing on the top of an machine.

" Prepare for trouble

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To unite our peoples within our nation

To anounce the evils truth and love

To stand our reach from the stars above

Jessie

Cassidy

Butch

Team rocket blast off in the speed of light

Surrender now or prepared to fight

Meowth that's right

" Team rocket. " said Ash and Dawn

" That's right and we want to thank you for battling onix for us. " said Jessie

" Now we can take it to team rocket headquarters to our boss Giovanni. " said Butch

" Not if we stop you from taking onix. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Try and make us. " Said Cassidy

" Ekans go. " said Jessie

"Spearow you too. " said Cassidy

" Knock em dead Nidorino. " said Butch

As team rocket bring out ekans, spearow and Nidorino to attack Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and misty as they are ready to fight as well

"Go pikachu. " said Ash

" You too piplup. " said Dawn as misty brings out her pokeball

" Staryu. " said misty as pikachu, piplup and staryu came out to fight team rocket

" Ekans use poison sting. " said Jessie

" Ekans. " said Ekans as he fires poison sting at staryu

"Staryu used swift. " said misty

" Star. " said staryu as he fires stars at ekans cause a critical hit

" Spearow use quick attack. " said Cassidy

" Spearow! " said spearow as he going to strike pikachu

" Pikachu use thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he fires thunderbolt at spearow and defeat it

"Nidorino use horn attack. " said Butch

"Nido. " said Nidorino was charging for piplup

"Use bubblebeam. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup as he fires bubblebeam at Nidorino then as the three pokemon landed on team rocket and onix is free

" Pikachu thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Piplup bubblebeam. " said Dawn

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu

" Pip lupp. " said piplup as they fire thier attacks at team rocket which they send Jessie, Cassidy, Butch and meowth flying

" We're blasting off again. " said team rocket went far away then a twink appeared as onix returned to brock he was happy to see his pokemon again then brock goes to As

"Ash I want to thank you for saving onix from team rocket and here's the boulder badge. " said Brock handed him the boulder badge

"Thanks brock " said Ash as he picks up the boulder badge

"I just got a boulder badge. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And Ash also take this is the tm to let your pokemon learned flash cannon now that you're on the first step to the Pokémon league. And i heard Dawn is going to enter the pokemon contest in Pewter City you can stay in my place if you like. " said Brock

" Sure thing. " said Ash

" We love too. " said Dawn

**As Ash win his first gym badge now Dawn's ready for her first contest at pewter city. Dawn will have a new rival which is from the pokemon x and y series **

**Review **


End file.
